Hamtaro's Birthday
by FRANKiEJL0VER14
Summary: It's Hamtaro's Birthday and Bijou is freaking out about what to give him. What will she give him? HamtaroBijou(My first fic plz R&R)
1. Help

****

Hey! Anime_lover7 here! This is my very first fic so plz R&R!

'thoughts/thinking'

"talking"

*song* (maybe in later chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of the Ham Hams they belong to R.Kawai!=( I don't know what the R stands for -_-) Enjoy!

The day starts off with Bijou thinking of what to give Hamtaro for his birthday.

' What can I give him for his birthday? it has to be perfect!' Bijou thought to herself.

" See Ya later Bijou! I got to go to school! " Maria started to say and ran out the door and Bijou watched her from the window until she was a little speck.

A few minutes later Bijou finally thought of what to give him.

"I finally know what to give him!" Bijou said with joy " Oh no I'm late! I better get to the clubhouse fast! " She said jumping onto the tree branch by the window.

Bijou was walking to the clubhouse until....

MMEEOOOWWW!! 

a cat attacked her.

"AAHHH!! HELP!" Bijou screamed.

Luckily Hamtaro was walking to the clubhouse the same time that Bijou was walking there too, he also had to pass by her house on the way.

" HELP!! " Bijou screamed again.

" Heke? What's that?" Hamtaro said as he looked at the direction where that noise came from.

" It's Bijou! Don't worry Bijou I'm coming! " Hamtaro said as he ran to where Bijou and the cat was.

" Hamtaro! Help!" 

" Don't worry Bijou I won't leave until your safe!" Hamtaro said as Bijou blushed at what Hamtaro said.

"Hey you big fat cat what are you doing chasing someone as sweet as Bijou she didn't do anything to you!" Hamtaro yelled and the cat started to go after Hamtaro like Bijou wasn't even there.

" Hamtaro..." Bijou said softly.

" Bijou go to the clubhouse! You'll be safe there!" Hamtaro yelled as he was dodging the cat or any of it's attack.

" No I can't leave you with this cat!" Bijou said.

" Bijou it's ok I'll be fine! Just go!" Hamtaro yelled.

Bijou wanted to say something but she didn't want to argue with somebody she likes a lot or maybe..

Love.

As Hamtaro watched Bijou leave he had to think of someway to make the cat leave so he can go with Bijou.

' Think. What can I do?' he thought ' I know'

Hamtaro jumped against the tree and landed on the back of the cat and bit his tail so hard it started to bleed.

MEOW!!

The cat screeched and ran away in fear.

" Yes! Uh oh I'm going to be late!" Hamtaro said and ran to the clubhouse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the Clubhouse~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

' Where's Hamtaro? He should be here by now.' Bijou thought ' Forget it I'm going to see where Hamtaro is.' 

" Bijou where are you going?" Boss asked as he grabbed her hand.

" Let go of my hand! " She said struggling to get him to let go " I'm going to go and see where Hamtaro is!"

Boss tighten his grip

" Why do you need to Hamtaro if you got me." Boss said as he pushed Bijou against the wall of the tunnel and squeezed her between the wall and his chest.

" B..Boss are you ok?" Bijou asked a little scared knowing that it's going to take a miracle if Hamtaro can come and save her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anime_lover7: HAHAHA!! A CLIFFHANGER!!!!! *laughs evilly*

::people looking at her like she's a maniac::

::clears throat:: OK XD plz R&R!


	2. Close rapes,and heart breaks

**animelover7:Hey its me and I'm back!!! First I want to say sorry that I haven't updated 4 like a yr. I was too preoccupied with school, homework, studying, socializing, etc.(I also lost my will to wrote fanfics) but this time I will try my best to not let u guys down!!!! applause and cheers Thank you!! Thank you!!! bow, bow Anywayz back to the story.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**song(maybe)**

****

"**Boss, get off of me!!" Bijou yelled.**

**Boss smirked, "Not until you give me something that only you can give me..." **

**Bijou was getting nervous, she knew what Boss wanted to do to her. she could feel Boss' erected crotch touching her leg.**

'**Hamtaro...please come now!!' **

"**HAMTARO!!" Bijou yelled, as it echoed through the tunnels.**

****

**Hamtaro sighed. "Finally, that's over."**

"**HAMTARO!!" **

**Hamtaro's ears perked up. "Heke?" **

"**HAMTARO!!"**

**Hamtaro heard the scream again and this time he finally knew whose scream that belonged to.**

"**Bijou!" Hamtaro followed the scream to the clubhouse, through the tunnels until he Boss pinning Bijou to the wall.**

"**Hamtaro! You came!" Bijou said in delight.**

"**Of course, I heard you scream, so I came as fast as I can." Hamtaro said glaring at Boss evilly.**

**Bijou sighed, "My hero." She said dreamily.**

"**He may be your hero, but I'm your lover. Which is 100 times better than a hero!!" Boss said proudly.**

"**Bijou...did he..." Hamtaro began to say but trailed off.**

"**NO WAY!! I WOULD NEVER EVER WANT HIM TO DO THAT TO ME, AND IF HE DID HE KNOWS HE WOULD BE KICKED IN THE CROTCH SO HARD HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT AGAIN EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bijou screamed, as she kicked Boss in the shin as hard as she could, which made Boss let go of Bijou and dropped to the floor.**

"**Damn, that fucking bastard. I hope he dies in hell!!!" Bijou cursed to herself as Hamtaro ran up from behind her. **

"**Bijou...are you ok...?" Hamtaro asked.**

"**Hamtaro, I'm sorry, if it wasn't for Boss I wouldn't have to ruin your birthday." Bijou said, tears starting to form in her eyes.**

"**Bijou..." Hamtaro said as he stopped walking, which made Bijou wonder why he stopped.**

"**Hamtaro?" **

"**Bijou.. I don't care if my birthday is ruined or not. I just care...." **

"**Care about what, Hamtaro?" Bijou questioned. Her heart pounding really fast.**

" **I just care about...you." Hamtaro said.**

"**Really?!" Bijou said excitedly.**

"**Of course, I care about you and the rest of the Ham-Hams." Hamtaro said smiling.**

"**The Ham-Hams?" Bijou said, her voice breaking.**

"**Yup, Bijou??" **

"**Excuse me..." Bijou said as tears ran down her face as she ran off. Not wanting to turn back no matter how much it hurt her to run away from the person she loves a lot.**

'**How can he do that to me? I really love him....'Bijou kept thinking, so many questions and feelings were buzzing through her head, and she didn't know what to do.**

****

'**Bijou......' Hamtaro thought as a shadowy figure was hiding behind Hamtaro just seeing what happened.**

****

**animelover7:So0o0o how is it?? I know another cliffhanger, but this time I'll try to update faster this time. I still need to think about the chapter 3 events. But anyway, you know what to do!! . **


End file.
